


Take Me Now

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is what I believe what had happened after William closed the door to their honeymoon suite on their wedding night.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Take Me Now

As they entered into the honeymoon hotel suite, he picked her up, twirled her around with smiles on their faces. As he put her down, they began kissing passionately, both thinking “yes were finally married, and are about to make love for the first time.”  
As she wrapped her arms around his neck and he began fiddling with her dress buttons, he reaches for the door and closes it.   
They continue kissing, as she takes the lapels of his jacket and slides it over his shoulders and down onto the floor. As she places her hands on his chest, she turns around, as he begins unbuttoning her dress and pulls it down from her body onto the floor. She steps out of the gown and takes off her heels, and was thankful they were slip on heels. She turns back around, “my turn” and gives him a kiss and unbuttons his vest and shirt and toss them on the floor.   
They continue kissing, as he fiddles with her corset laces, “uhh, I need help”  
She giggles and turns around, and points to where the laces begin, “start here, William”  
He grabs the lace string; it comes undone and the corset loosens up and falls to the ground. She turns around and kisses him passionately.  
“My goodness, William, you can really kiss.”  
He grabs her face again, and kisses her again as he shoves his tongue in her mouth. She is surprised but does the same, “where did you learn to kiss like that?”  
“I can read” he said with a husky voice  
She giggles as she lifts up his undershirt over his head and tosses it on the floor, and caressed his chest, “I was right, bicycling has done you benefit” she says as she kisses his neck, chest and unbuttons his belt and pants and slides them down. He steps out of the them and takes off his shoes, socks, and leans over towards her and grabs her legs and unhooks the strap of her stocking and pulls them down as he leaves kisses on her skin. He does the same to the other leg and makes her moan as she places her hands into his hair.  
He grabs the waistband of her bloomers and pulls them down and throws them onto her dress. He looks up at her with lust in his eyes, as he places his hands on her legs, and caresses them up to her bum and squeezes it.  
She lets out a moan, “William” and falls back as she felt his lips touch her womanly area. She never thought he would pleasure her that way or be disgusted by it. Darcy never wanted to do such a thing and thought it was unlady-like.  
“Oh, William,” she says as she looks down at him with such pleasure  
“Did you like that?” he said with his deep brown eyes  
She nods her head, “yes, where did you…”  
“Again, I can read” he says with a smile  
She giggles, reaches for him and kisses him; as they kiss, he lifts her arms up and grabs the hemline of her camisole, pulls it over her head and tosses it on the floor.  
He grabs her barrette from her hair and unclips it, and places it on a side table and backs away to see her fully.  
Her hair down and as beautiful as it was when he first saw it down 7 years ago, and he knew right then he was in love with her.  
As he continues staring at her, she giggles, “William, please say something”  
He shakes his head, “you truly are the moment beautiful woman I had ever seen”  
With happy tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she turns around so he could see her backside and she turns back to face him and approaches him, “I want to see all of you,” as she grabs his underwear and pulls it down.   
She looks at his manhood and couldn’t believe how big it was, and looks at him to see if she could touch it. He nods as she grabs and strokes it, causing him to groan like a bull.  
She goes down on her knees and looks at him again, waiting for permission. She was so happy, when he nodded as she surrounds him with her mouth, as he falls back in pleasure and was pleased how much he trusted her to do this to him. For many years she has wanted to pleasure him like this, and it brought her pleasure as well.   
As she let go of him, she stood up and they both looked at each other with complete lust as they caressed each other’s bodies and kissed each other with such passion, she could feel his arousal on her stomach.   
She looks at him, “take me to bed, William”  
With no words lifted her up bridal style and placed her gently on the bed, and kissed her lips, neck, chest and looked at her breasts, and was wondering if he could kiss them as well. Julia could read his mind, “William, yes please”  
He smiled and kissed her left breast and takes a nipple in his mouth and caresses the other one in his hand, which makes her body go into an arch, “oh, William”  
He continues kissing down her body, when she grabs his face, “take me now, please”  
He nods, spreads her legs and grabs his manhood and slides it gentle into her, which makes them both moan together.   
Every thrust he made, gave them both more pleasure and moan louder each time. Julia couldn’t believe how it felt with every thrust. She admitted to him, that she would fantasize about making love to him and self-pleasure herself, which made him proud.   
As he continued thrusting, he couldn’t believe how something so wonderful was a sin if you’re not married.   
“Oh, William, faster” Julia said as she moaned louder into his ear.   
He pounded into her, with a bigger thrust, which he felt in his groin and knew he was close to orgasm, but he wanted to make sure she climaxed first.  
They kissed passionately and were touching each other’s foreheads, moaning loudly, as William noticed Julia closed her eyes and her head fell back, “oh, William, don’t stop…”  
He leaned down into her ear, “I won’t and can’t,” as he continued which lasted for another minute, when Julia said, “oh, William…I’m…I’m…” and with a loud moan climaxed.  
With another one big thrust, William reached his climaxed with a loud groan and moan into Julia’s ear. They looked at each other and kissed, “I love you,” they both said and kissed again and he dropped his head on her chest.   
They held each other for several minutes until they finally caught their breaths, as William looked at her, “Julia…did you…uhh…climax?”  
Julia smiled, “you mean, have an orgasm?”  
He nodded   
“I did, William…and it was my first”  
“Your first? You mean you never?”  
She shook her head, “I have never orgasmed before. I have read what it felt like, but never experienced one until just now”  
William smiled and kissed her, “I’m proud”  
She caressed his hair and liked how mussed it was, “did you, William?”  
He nodded, “I did. But uhh…”  
“What?”  
“On the way to the wedding…the inspector gave me sex advice”  
Julia let out a laugh, “you’re kidding?”  
He shook his head, “no, he truly gave me sex advice, that I should fake it, since you had experience and I was a virgin. But to prove I was the better man, than anybody you have been with before”  
All Julia could do is laugh, “well, William, you were amazing and it was the best I had ever had and you have proved yourself, you are a man. A man who I love more than anything, who I get to call my husband”  
He smiles, leans up and kisses her passionately and they make love again and fell asleep in each other’s arms, for the first time as husband and wife. 

The End


End file.
